


Sandwiched

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord Count: 390Parings: Sam x Reader x Dean (No wincest)Warnings: smut, threesome, anal, double penetrationA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Seriously I get discouraged with no feedback. PLEASE I need validation!!!!





	Sandwiched

Hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing, and holding. It was hard to tell who’s belonged to whom.   
“Sam. Dean” you moaned.  
“Hear that baby brother? (Y/N)s already so strung out and we haven’t even started.” Dean chuckled from behind you.   
Sam smirked up at the two of you from his position between your legs, “Just you wait baby we’re going to make you feel so good.”  
You squirmed in Dean’s lap, “Please need you both so much.”  
They chuckle and Dean runs his thumb over your asshole making you shiver and push back.   
“You always loved it in the ass huh baby?” Dean asks marking your neck.  
“YES!” you cried out in frustration.   
“Please Dean, Sammy please.” You beg they’d been teasing to long.  
“With pleasure.” Dean growls and lubes his cock. They’d done enough prep that he slid easily into your ass. Both you and he moan at the sensation.  
“Sammy please need you too.”  
“Alright baby ok.” Sam slides into your pussy slowly filling you to the brim.  
You moaned loudly once he was fully seated. Both Winchesters filling you in ways only they could.  
“Move please.” You whimper when they don’t start moving as fast as you’d like them to.  
They grunt and begin thrusting into you. Alternating thrusts they set a fast, hard and very pleasurable rhythm. Sam sucks your nipples as Dean reaches around rubbing your clit. You moan wantonly throwing your head back against Deans shoulder as they bring you closer to your orgasm.   
“You like this baby? Like me and Sammy fucking you at the same time?” Dean asks nipping your earlobe.  
“Yes” you moan breathlessly, a sign you were close to your peak.  
“Dean” Sam growls   
“I know Sam me too. You want to cum (Y/N)?”  
“Please” you beg   
Dean nods to Sam and they begin fucking you so hard you see stars. Dean pinches your clit and that’s all it takes. You scream as you convulse around them, taking both by surprise sending them over the edge with you. They ride out their highs with you before slipping from your body. Dean carries you to bed as sam gets a warm rag and they clean you up. Once they’re done they lay you in the middle and cuddle you.  
“We love you.” They murmur as you drift to sleep in their arms.


End file.
